If We Ever Meet Again
by Hyper Maiden
Summary: What if Bella had never jumped off the cliff...Edward never tried to kill himself...therefor he never came back...?


**I have read some fan-fics where Edward doesn't come back after leaving Bella in New Moon and they meet up later. I thought it would be really fun to write that, so guess what! DING DING DING! I am writing that. In my story: Edward and Bella haven't seen each other in 3 and a half years after they broke up. When Renee came to take Bella to Florida in New Moon, Bella refused and moved to Seattle the next day. Bella is a secretary at a hospital. Bella and Edward's POV. By the way, I could never make a series as perfect as Stephanie did. I love the way she **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT ****OWN **_**TWILIGHT. **_**ALL THE PERFECT CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER! **

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENDED. **

**If We Ever Meet Again**

Bella's POV

I woke up in my small apartment in Seattle, even though I had just dreamt I was in Forks, Washington, a place I haven't been to in three years. I only talk to my father on the phone, and sometimes he visits me here.

I slowly climbed out of bed and trudged to my kitchen. My life was pointless without…him. I sighed and made myself a bowl of cereal. I ate it slowly, watching the clock. I wasn't a big fan of my job at the Seattle hospital, but it gave me money. And I got to sit all day, being the secretary.

When the clock turned to 6:45 a.m., I got up and went to change into some jeans and my favorite blue blouse. I slipped into some platform wedges, they were the only thing besides tennis shoes I could _almost _walk in.

I stumbled to my truck, quickly turning on the heat and sitting there for a moment, waiting for the heat to flood into my old truck. When I got to the hospital, I quickly shuffled to my desk.

I sat down in my fancy, wheelie chair and turned the computer on. It hummed to life and I sighed, resting my hands on the keyboard, ready to type.

People came in and out of the hospital all day, I tried to stay as positive as possible when frustrated people argued with me. Let me tell you, it was hard. I found myself glancing at the clock every five minutes, wishing it was eight o'clock so I could go home and eat, shower, then sleep. Yea, my days were exciting.

The most exciting thing during my day was when I went to make copies. Luckily, one of the doctors had asked me to. I swiftly jumped up, agreeing to do it and taking the papers out of the doctors hands.

The Xerox machine decided not to work very well, so it took awhile to print the copies, but I was happy to be out of my desk.

About fifteen minutes later, all forty five copies were printed. I pulled them out of the tray and walked back to my desk, looking at my shoes and concentrating on not tripping.

I was still looking at the ground, walking fast, when I ran into something that felt as hard as a rock and fell backwards to the floor. _Crap,_ I thought as I realized I had probably just run into a wall. _People are going to laugh at me, no one is going to let this go. _I sighed, kept looking at the ground not wanting to meet anyone's laughing eyes.

A white hand flashed down in front of my face, seeking for my hand to help me up. I grabbed the hand, it was ice cold, probably one of the doctors just washed his hands in freezing water for some reason. I was pulled up off the floor and carefully looked up into the eyes of my rescuer.

I stopped breathing, stopped living despite the rapid pounding of my now alive heart. My feet disappeared from under me, my arms turned weak and hung limply at my sides, I once again dropped my papers. I couldn't believe it, I had to be dreaming.

"Hello, Bella." The painfully familiar voice murmured, velvety. I couldn't help but stare into those eyes…his golden eyes.

And I fainted.

**Edwards POV**

"Yes," I sighed, exasperated. "I know! I know, Alice. I should get out of the house, see some people. But, I can't…can't see people anymore!"

I was sitting in the large living room of our Seattle house. We had just moved from London yesterday. We left Forks to London after…Bella…and I had…well, after I failed her. Left her.

Carlisle wanted to move back to Washington though, he and Esme had missed it. I, however, didn't care. I felt no emotion besides regret and pain. I missed her. More than I have ever missed anything.

"Edward," Alice murmured, trying to sooth me as I sat with my head in my hands while I sat on the couch. She came and sat next to me to wrap her thin arm around my shoulder. It was no use to shrug her arm off. I would just end up hurting another creatures heart. "I know you miss her, I do too…a lot. But, she probably moved on." And Alice got up and left the room. She didn't want to see me hurt. Which I was.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle say from upstairs in his office. I stood up and slowly walked to him.

"Yes?" I creaked his door open.

"I was wondering…if you aren't busy. Would you mind taking this résumé to the Seattle hospital? I would really enjoy a job there." He smiled at me, holding a paper out. I nodded and grabbed it.

"Thank you my son," I heard him murmur as I started my Volvo. I sped to the hospital, thinking. When I got there, I stalked to the door and shoved it open.

The old women at the front desk had a terrified look on her face as I moved towards her, I tried to soften my expression. It worked a fraction of a bit.

"Hello," the lady stuttered.

"Hello, I need to turn in a résumé."

"Oh, yes…" she looked around her. "I am just a sit in secretary. The actual one has gone to copy papers. You will need to turn it into her." "I will go find her." And I walked away. The women tried to stop me, stuttering out objections, but I refused to listen.

I wasn't thinking as I moved down the hall quickly, looking for the copying machine. I glanced into one room and a warm body slammed into me while I wasn't paying attention. The girl fell to the ground and I grew a little pissed, actually. But when I looked down at the girl, her blue blouse highlighting her beautiful torso, beautiful body, flawless skin, my dead heart felt like it was beating again. It couldn't be. It was…Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. My love.

Bella quickly grabbed the papers around her, not looking into my eyes, but I longed to see her chocolate brown eyes again. I couldn't think straight, usually I could think about several things at once. But now, all I had in my mind was Bella. I felt weak.

She wasn't looking up so I thrust my hand down in front of her face, she stared at it for a moment then finally grabbed it, which made me want her. I wanted to claim her right now, in the middle of the hospital. But, instead I just lifted her off the ground.

With hesitation, she looked into my eyes. And I melted. We stood there for a second, staring into each others eyes.

"Hello Bella." I murmured. Her name fit perfectly on my tongue.

She kept looking into my eyes, then her eyelids fluttered and she fainted into my arms.

I held her up, her exquisite body against mine made memories flood through my head. "Bella? Bella, are you okay?" I frantically tried to wake her up.

A doctor rushed towards me and helped me take Bella to the couch in the lobby, even though I didn't need help. She was beginning to wake up as we sat her on the couch, laying down. A nurse shuffled over and handed me a cup of water.

"Is she alright?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, she is waking up now." The doctor confirmed.

_Wow, _the nurse thought, looking at me while I stared at Bella. _Bella is one lucky girl. I wonder if…_

I tuned out her thoughts when Bella opened her eyes. She stared at me, still lying down with her head on my lap. "E-Edward?" She mumbled, her eyes confused. Pain struck her face, making my heart shatter in pieces. She quickly stumbled off the couch and turned her back to me. The doctor that had helped Bella got a call on his beeper and excused himself.

I looked back to Bella, she had her arms crossed and her head down. "Bella." I said again, out of pure joy from saying her name.

She spun around, tears in her eyes. I fought the urge to wipe them away as I stood up in front o. "It's been three _years._" That's all she had to say before I understood.

"I know, Bella. I am sorry to bother you." I turned to walk out the door. Leave her again. But, it's what she wanted.

She grabbed my arm and I stopped. "But, I don't want you to leave again." Bella muttered.

I faced her again. "I don't want to leave either." I bent down to kiss her, but she put a hand over my lips.

"I can't." She whispered. "Yet."

Those words were bitter-sweet. As much as I wanted to kiss her, I had to wait until she was ready.

To my relief, she smiled lightly and gestured to the door. "Let's catch up." Before we left, she ran up to the fill in secretary and asked her to take her spot. The women saw me and nodded at Bella. When we got to her truck, she climbed in and asked me to join her. I sat in the passenger seat and opened my mouth to talk, but she spoke first.

"It was so easy for you…to leave me." She began.

"Bella, leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. And the most idiotic. I was just trying to protect you…give you a human, happy life. Not with a monster like me.

"You aren't a monster," she whispered, looking at her hands folded in her lap.

I ignored my urge to argue with her on that. "You believed me so easily, it was excruciating to me. When I told you I was leaving you, you believed that I didn't want you. I could see it in your eyes. You thought I didn't love you more then my entire existence! After all the times I have told you I love you, you still believed me! That is the most absurd, ridiculous assumption I have ever encountered, Bella! As if there is any way _I _could exist with you!"

"I have to be dreaming," Bella sobbed and stuttered. "This isn't true. I must be dead, in heaven…hell, no, not hell, because you are here. Dreaming." She pinched herself and I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Bella! You are not asleep, nor dead! I'm here, and I love you. I have _always _loved you, and I _will always _love you! When I was away, I was thinking of you, always thinking of you. I could only see you, all the time, every second. When I told you I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy." Bella just shook her head, tears streaming down her flawless face.

"Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?" "Because it never made sense for you to love me, I always knew that. I am nothing, just a human. I don't deserve someone as perfect as you."

I grinded my teeth together; how was I supposed to make her see? I leaned over and touched her face, she flinched.

"Bella, you are more perfect than I can explain. You are my life, my everything. Am I too late? Have I hurt you too much? Have you moved on as I intended for you to? That would be…understandable. So, please, don't try to spare my feelings-can you forgive me? After everything I have done to you, can you still love me?" I held her face in both of my hands, securely. She looked up into my eyes and raised her eyebrow. "What kind of idiotic, absurd question is that?" I just stared into her eyes, begging for an answer.

She sighed and leaned towards me. "Edward, I love you. I have always loved you and my feelings for you will never change. No matter how hard I have tried, I _can't stop _loving you with all my heart. There is _nothing _that can change that."

"That's all I needed to hear." I leaned farther and shoved my lips against hers. It was the most amazing feeling, to have her kiss me more passionately than ever. I kissed her with the same intensity, mesmerizing her mouth, reuniting myself with her.

She gently slid her tongue across my bottom lip, I allowed it and met my tongue with hers. Soon, my hands were moving all over her body, her warm, perfect body. I felt my way up the back of her shirt, stroking her silky skin. At this moment, we were sprawled out across the front seats of her truck, I was on top of her. She started to un-button her jeans and that was too much. I pulled back and grabbed her hands.

"No, Bella." I said, disapprovingly.

"Fine."

I got up off of her and we shifted back into sitting positions.

"I guess I got the most of it before you leave again." She murmured.

I turned to pull her into my arms. "I am never leaving you again."

She didn't say anything.

I pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "I will not leave you, it was the most stupid decision of my existence. I love you."

She sighed and climbed out of the truck, walked over to the passenger side and opened my door. She stepped up and sat on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I understand you won't leave me _now. _But what about next time, when Jasper takes another snap at me?"

My breath caught. No, not even then would I leave her. "Bella, I know there is risk to being madly in love with you, but I am more than willing to take those risks to stay with you. It's quite selfish of me."

"I want you to be selfish." Bella murmured, stroking my cheeks and scooting even closer to my chest. "I died without you, Edward. I need you."

"I can't live without my life, I can't live without _you._" I concluded, kissing her softly.

I drove the truck to my house. Bella was jittery the whole way there, we were holding hands and I could feel her palm sweating. When I pulled up to the house, I was swiftly moving to Bella's door. I pulled her out of the truck and hugged her tightly.

"Please, do not worry. They all love you like family. You _are _family, Bella." I grabbed her hand, leading her to the door of our modern day house, kind of like a suburb house, but in the middle of the dense Olympic forest. She bit her lip as I opened the door and saw my family gathered around, grinning. Alice bolted towards Bella and pulled her into the tightest hug ever.

"Oh Bella!" Alice sobbed tearless sobs. "I missed you so much!"

Bella cried again. "I missed you too Alice. I missed all of you."

Alice pulled back and looked down at Bella. "And you are wearing wedges, too!" She wailed and threw her arms around Bella again.

Bella laughed shakily, scrubbing the tears from her eyes. "Yea."

Jasper stepped forward and hugged Bella lightly. "Hello, Bella. I am so very sorry. For everything."

"It's okay Jasper, it wasn't your fault." Bella said, looking in Jaspers eyes.

"I have missed you, Bella." Carlisle hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Beautiful Bella." Esme breathed, her eyes sparkling as she hugged Bella.

"Bella!" Emmett howled, picking her up and spinning her around. "Man, I have missed you."

Rosalie slowly stepped forward. "Bella, I know you might not believe me, but I have missed you so much." Bella's jaw dropped as Rose stepped forward and hugged Bella tightly.

"I have missed you all so much, too." Bella smiled. My knees grew weak at it.

Later that night, after everyone had caught up with Bella, I took her back to her apartment. "Bella," I began as I sat on her bed next to her. "I want you to move into my house, with my family and myself."

Bella grinned. "Really? I would love to."

I chuckled and kissed her gently. "I also…"

"What?" She breathed, kissing my neck.

"Um."

Bella pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I want you to change me." She said suddenly.

"What!" I jumped up off the bed. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, I do. I want to be with you forever. Forever and always."

"Bella, you don't want to be a monster." I hissed.

"Edward, we have discussed this. I am going to be one of you. Please?" She whispered.

"No."

Her eyes stopped sparkling, they became painful to even look at, they were so sad and I couldn't bear to see them like that…again.

I sat next to her again and thought. It would be amazing if she could be with me for eternity. Be my…wife.

"Alright, I will change you…"

She looked up, her eyes asking me if I was serious. "But…"

"There is a condition." She confirmed.

"Marry me, Isabella. Marry me and I will change you."

Her face froze. "What?" "Will you marry me?"

She sat there for a long moment, thinking. Then finally she climbed into my arms and kissed me passionately.

"Yes." She breathed.


End file.
